


InooBu's Christmas Night

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every couple usually take Christmas as their date time too, right? but since Yabu and Inoo is busy, they cannot have a date, but in the end, they have a wonderful Christmas because they have each others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	InooBu's Christmas Night

  
**Title :** InooBu's Christmas Night  
 **Pairing :** InooBu  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Fluff, Romance  
 **Summary :** Every couple usually take Christmas as their date time too, right? but since Yabu and Inoo is busy, they cannot have a date, but in the end, they have a wonderful Christmas because they have each others.

 

~~~

 

Chritmas is a great day for dating and having a nice warm hot chocolate to drink together. But, that is not happening for Yabu and Inoo, because Yabu has to go rehearsal for Johnny's world, while Inoo has to go out shooting for his new drama with Hikaru. But even so, they always exchanging text massages, and sometimes they call each other, to heal their feeling of missing.

 

"Hello, darling~" Yabu said when Inoo finally answers his phone call. Inoo smiles when he hears Yabu's voice on the phone. He drinks his water before he answer.

 

"Hello, Kou-chan~ You on your break time?" Inoo asks as he tied up his shoes lace.

 

"Yeah, on my 10 minutes break... You? On break too?" Yabu asks nicely. Inoo giggles a bit as he takes his bag and walks away from the setting.

 

"Well, kind of like that." Inoo answers shortly.  
"Have you eaten?" Inoo asks.

 

"I have, have you?" Yabu asks back. Inoo enters his car and puts his phone on the dashboard and he loud speaker the phone, so he can hear Yabu while driving.

 

"Nope, I was hoping I could eat with you. But oh well, we are busy anyway~" Inoo said, a little dissapointing tone is there. Inoo starts his car and starts to drve the car whule still phoning Yabu.

 

"Gomen nee, in christmas like this, I couldn't go out with you, unlike other members who are probably having a date today... Gomen nee...  Such bad boyfriend I am..." Yabu said in guilty tone.  Inoo laughs as he keeps consentration on the road.

 

"It's alright. You email me and call me often anyway~" Inoo said as he keeps driving. He is planning to give Yabu a surprise, he wants to visit his busy boyfriend on the rehearsal room.

 

  
"Is it really alright? Should I plan a short date with you? I can go to your set..." Yabu said, he still feels guilty because he can't go on a date with Inoo on this christmas day.

 

"It's fine, really. It's okay... We'll see each other soon anyway... Right?" Inoo said as he make a U turn.

 

"Hontou?" Yabu asks worriedly. But well, Inoo doesn't really want to have a date, all he wants is seeing his boyfriend, and have a little private time together.

 

"Hai hai... It's okay really. I'm almost done, and I'll buy cake for us to eat later, will you be home for dinner?" Inoo asks as he parks his car.

 

"Un. 2 more hours, and I'll go home. Wait for me nee, Kei-chan..." Yabu said cutely. Kei smiles. He locks his car and he goes to the near by cake shop.

 

"Un~ What kind of cake you want? Chocolate? Strawberry? Cheese cake maybe?" Inoo asks as he choosing cakes for himself and Yabu to eat later.

 

"I don't want cake. Can I have you instead?" Yabu asks jokingly. Inoo laughs lightly.

 

"Baka. No, you can't have me." Inoo says cutely.

 

"I want chocolate please~ Ah, gomen, Kei-chan... I have to go back rehearsaling. Gomen, nee. Jaa~" Yabu said sadly. But he can't do anything, since Yabu has to rehearsal.

 

"Hai hai. Jaa, text me when you're finish, 'kay?" Inoo says as he picks up the cake and pays it.

 

" Okay. Bye bye, dear. Love you, Kei~" Yabu said cutely. Inoo smiled and walks to the building where Yabu has their rehearsal. Inoo knows which floor Yabu is in, so he head there.

 

"Love you too, Kou~" Inoo says. Then Yabu hung up. Inoo puts his phone on his pocket and get on the lift. He brings 3 boxes of mini cakes and a paper bag contains handmade muffler and sweater. Inoo made those specially for Yabu, with high quality wool.  
He gets off the lift and walks slowly to Yabu's rehearsal room. He opens the door and sees so many people are there, rehearsing their movement. Inoo smiles as he sees Yabu rehearsing his dances. Inoo doesn't want to be noticed so he goes to the room next door, where everyone puts their bags and shoes.

 

"Kou-chan's bag... Where is it?" Inoo mumbles to himself as he searches Yabu's bag in that room.  
"Ah, here it is." Inoo says when he finally finds Yabu's bag. He knows that bag, because he was the one who bought it for Yabu last Christmas.  
"About 1 hours and half, huh? I guess I can wait~" Inoo says as he pits on his head set and he sits beside Yabu's bag.

 

\--

 

"That was tough nee..." Yabu's friend said. Yabu nods as he wipes his sweat with a towell.

 

"Yeah, but we manages to do it nee~" Yabu said as he walks to the room Inoo is in. Then he opens the door. But he haven't see Inoo yet.

 

"Yabu, isn't that your boyfriend?" His friend asks. Yabu immidietly looks at Inoo's direction. Then he slaps his own cheeks.

 

"Kei-chan?" Yabu looks like he doesn't believe that Inoo is there.

 

"Hello, dear. Merry Christmas~ and otsukaresama~" Inoo says as he hugs Yabu. Inoo smiles.

 

"H-how?" Yabu still doesn't believe.

 

"Surprise~" He said as he go off the hug.  
"I just miss you so much, I want to see you badly." Inoo says again. Then he looks at the others.  
"Minna, I have cakes for you all. Otsukare~ you have worked hard~ " Inoo yells out as he puts 2 boxes of cakes in the middle of the table.

 

"Arigatou, Inoo~" The others said as they gather around the cake.

 

"Merry Christmas, Kei~ gomen you have to go here and all. You even give me such great surprise by showing up here." Yabu said as he caresses Kei's cheeks.

 

"Doita~ Kou, why don't you take a bath, and let's go home. I'll drive for you."

 

"Arigatou~"

 

\--

 

Now, Yabu and Inoo are on the car, Inoo haven't started the car yet, but he has seated on the driver seat and Yabu sits beside him.

 

"I have a Christmas present for you." Inoo said.  
"Here." Inoo says as he gives the paper bag.

 

"Thank you, Kei~ I have something for you too. Here." Yabu said as he gives a small paper bag. Inoo gladly accept it. They both looks at their paper bags and looks at their present.

 

"Arigatou~ you made me this? Ureshii~" Yabu said as he puts on the muffler. He really happy to get it since he really wants something that Inoo made, because Inoo rarely willingly made something like this. Usually he is too lazy to knit or even just sewing.

 

"And this is?" Inoo asks as he looks at a box inside the paper bag.

 

"Open it~" Yabu said nicely. Inoo opens it and sees it. It's a beautiful necklace made from white gold. Inoo laughs when he looks at it.

 

"'Yabu Kota's property'? Ahahahaha seriously? So I'm a property?" Inoo says as he laughs so cutely. Yabu looks at Inoo dearly, and he takes the necklace and shows the other side of the pendant.

 

"No! That's not what I mean... I mean that you are mine~ and it has your name on it, so you can wear with your name at the front." Yabu said as he puts on the necklace on Inoo's neck. He smiles and happily.

 

"Thank you nee~ I love you, Kou~" Inoo says as he hugs Yabu. Yabu giggles and hugs him too.

 

"It matchs with mine~ Mine has 'Inoo Kei's property' on its pendant~" Yabu said. They let go off the hug and Yabu looks at Inoo dearly.  
"Honey, listen. It has been years we are together, and never at once I want to leave you, nor I want you to leave me. I want to be always by your side, 'til the day I die, I want you to be with me. Stay with me forever, nee?" Yabu said, half begging. Inoo smiles. And kisses Yabu.

 

"I will. Even if it is possible, I want to be with you in the after life." Inoo says. Yabu smiles so nicely. He looks very cute and handsome in the same time.

 

"Hey, can I have a longer kiss?" Yabu says. Inoo laughs and nods. Yabu smirks and moves closer to Inoo. Before he kisses Inoo he said :

 

"I love you, Kei. And... Merry Christmas~" then Kei answers :

 

"I love you too,  
And  
Merry Christmas"

 

-END-

 

~~~

 

Gomen it is late,  
but  
Merry Chrimast everyone~  
Hope today be a great day for all of you~

 

Once again, gomen it is late, because I have family gathering today...  
Today has been a very nice day for me~  
So I am in the mood to write,  
I'll post the YamaChii and TaDaiki Christmas special nee  
gomen it has to be tomorrow, because I still have a little bussiness left,  
and,  
I finally can reply comment tomorrow~

 

**_Thank you for reading nee~_**  
and,  
Merry Christmas

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


End file.
